The Sparkle Reappearance
by LizzybethlovesShamy
Summary: One-Shot. When Amy is depressed, Sheldon wants nothing more than to help her.


**Hi everybody. I'm having a severe case of writer's block when it comes to The Hotel Room Displacement. I'm so sorry about that. I really wanted to write something, though. Thank you for reading and for all of your support. Reviews are always helpful too :)**

**I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of the characters.**

* * *

There were three soft knocks on the door. Sheldon immediately opened it. He knew who it was. He had called Amy over. It was 5:00 P.M. on a rainy and cold Saturday.

"Hello Sheldon" Amy said as she walked in and took off her wet jacket. Sheldon assumed it must be raining pretty hard. Amy's jacket was soaked in the time it took her to get from her apartment to her car and then from her car to apartment 4A.

"Hello Amy" Sheldon replied with a smile on his face. He had wanted to talk to Amy for quite some time now. A few weeks ago, he had noticed that she seemed a bit distraught. The sparkle in her green eyes had began to dim, and it was nearly gone now. As her boyfriend, Sheldon knew it was his responsibility to do anything he could to cheer her up. However, he wasn't sure how.

* * *

The group had just finished a dinner of Thai food. Howard and Bernadette were the first to leave after the meal. Penny left about 30 minutes later. She hugged Leonard and gave him a quick kiss before heading to work. As Penny walked out the door, Leonard smiled. Aside from Leonard and Sheldon, Raj was the only friend left after that. Sheldon had invited Amy, but she had declined the invitation, stating that she had to work late. Sheldon had told Leonard, and Leonard could see the disappointment in his face as he ate. He was definitely not his usual talkative self that night. Leonard knew that something was upsetting him when he didn't join in on a conversation about the latest Star Trek movie.

Raj apparently had noticed it, too. "Sheldon, are you there?" he asked.

Sheldon then lifted his head and looked at Raj. "Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" he replied coldly.

Leonard walked back over. "Sheldon, we can both tell that something is bothering you. Is it because Amy wasn't able to come tonight?"

Sheldon sighed. "No, Leonard. Amy and I both have lives. It is not at all necessary that we spend every single moment together" He didn't look at either of them as he said this.

"But Sheldon, we can tell you're upset." Raj countered. "If you aren't upset about that, what is it bothering you?"

Sheldon sighed again. "Okay. I think something is upsetting Amy. I noticed that she just doesn't seem happy. If she isn't happy, I want to help her. I really care about her. However, I don't think there is anything I can do that wouldn't just make it worse."

Raj and Leonard both looked over at Sheldon in shock. The robot man has feelings? They were both shocked that Sheldon had a sweet and sensitive side to him. He had never really revealed it until now.

Raj was the next to say something. "Sheldon, if you think Amy is unhappy, you can try to help her. You should do something nice for her. Take her out for a nice dinner. You need to let her know how much you care about her. Let her know that you are here for her and that you are willing to be her shoulder to cry on, if you will."

"But Raj, what if I can't help her?" Sheldon asked. There was a bit of fear in his voice.

"Sheldon, you should try to help. Even if it turns out that there isn't anything you can do, the fact that you will have expressed your concern will mean a lot to her, I think." Leonard said.

"Okay" Sheldon said. He began to get up off of the couch and walk towards his computer to send Amy a message asking her to come over. Even though Raj had suggested a nice dinner, inviting Amy over for tea sounded more appropriate to him.

He looked at Leonard and Raj. "Thanks for your help. I'll let you know how this goes."

"You're welcome, Sheldon" Raj answered "Do whatever it takes to make her happy. No woman in the world deserves to feel sad."

Leonard looked at Raj. _"How is this guy still single?"_ he thought. 

* * *

Sheldon brought over two cups of tea. He handed the yellow mug to Amy and sat down in his spot with the blue one. While Sheldon had been preparing the tea, Amy had been picking at her fingernails a little bit. She was really nervous.

"Amy" Sheldon said as he turned to her. "Over the past few weeks, I have noticed that you don't seem to be yourself. Is there something bothering you?" he asked.

Amy looked down at her feet. She slowly looked back up at Sheldon. This time, Sheldon not only noticed the lack of a sparkle in her eyes, but he also noticed that they looked a bit red and puffy. It was now obvious to him that she had been crying recently too.

Amy finally spoke. "It's nothing, Sheldon. I've just been a little sad lately. Don't worry about it" she said.

Sheldon then interjected. "Amy, I am worried about you! I don't ever want you to be sad. Right now, I want to do anything I can to help you. You are my girlfriend and you have done so much to help me when I've been upset. Right now, it is my turn to return the favor." He paused for a moment. "Amy, I really hope you know that I can't be happy if you're not happy."

Tears began to fall from Amy's eyes again. "Sheldon, thank you." She reached for the nearby tissue box and grabbed one to dry her eyes a bit.

"Sheldon, I don't know if you'll understand. I've just been disappointed with my life for a while now. It's nothing to do with you. You are a wonderful boyfriend."

"But, Amy, If I was so wonderful, you wouldn't be so sad right now" Sheldon said. His voice began to shake a little bit. Amy actually wondered if he was going to start crying. She began to feel even worse, because she knew that Sheldon would never cry unless he was incredibly upset. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Sheldon.

"No, Sheldon. This is not your fault. It isn't anybody's fault. It just happens. I used to feel like this all the time. The good news is that it doesn't last forever. I'm sure I'll be better in a few days." Amy said. She was fighting tears again. However, she didn't want to cry. The fact that Sheldon couldn't be happy unless she was happy broke her heart. Nobody had ever said anything that sweet to her before. Even if he didn't say it, she now knew that no one in the world loved her more than Sheldon Cooper did.

"Well, Okay. If there is anything you need, please let me know. I'm here to support you. It's in The Relationship Agreement and it's what couples do." Sheldon said with a small smile. Amy returned the smile. Sheldon then looked in her eyes and he could tell that the sparkle was coming back.

Sheldon then did something he had been wanting to do for a long time, but was afraid to. He moved over towards Amy a little bit. His leg was now touching hers. He leaned over and softly brushed her long hair away from her face. He slowly kissed her cheek. Amy then blushed and smiled back at him. It was the biggest smile Sheldon had ever seen from her. Sheldon was glad that he was now the reason for that smile.

"Thank you, Sheldon" Amy then said. "I really don't know what I would do without you"  
"You're welcome, Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon then said. "I don't know what you would do without me either"

They both then looked at each other for a second. Then they both burst out laughing. Things were going to be okay.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading :) I really appreciate it.**


End file.
